


Beautiful

by ToBeUnmasked



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Female Reader, PWP, Smut, literally anyone can put themselves in this, male reader - Freeform, probably, reader gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeUnmasked/pseuds/ToBeUnmasked
Summary: The instant the door to the outside world was closed he had you pressed against it, biting your lips and tasting your tongue. He was intoxicating. His hands raced all over your form, touching every inch of you that he could. Each time he would pull away from your heated kiss he would leave you breathless and drowning in desire.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone reading this is following my current on-going soulmate fic, I promise it hasn't been dropped. I'm just a lazy piece of shit. I'll update soon. But in the meantime, here's some completely unrelated and pointless Wonho smut ;D
> 
> This was written specially for a friend, but I'm uploading it for the world to see my nasty little creation. The reader's gender is kept ambiguous, so regardless of gender everyone can enjoy (or despise) this equally~
> 
> DISCLAIMER (because this shit's not already a given and totally important, right?): I don't own Monsta X, their songs, the members, etc. I'm just a fan that likes gay stuff and writing.

    All day he had been a tease; giving you looks from across the room whenever too far away to do much else, fingers dancing up thighs under a table that thankfully hid the way your legs spread slightly as he got a little too close, whispering in your ear what he wanted to do with you when the two of you could be alone, then pulling back with an all too innocent expression like he wasn’t just implying pure debauchery. You didn’t understand the point of all of this. You always wanted and craved him, but he still felt the need to reel you in, to make you want him _more_. That day, you doubted you even could want him more than you already did.

    The instant the door to the outside world was closed he had you pressed against it, biting your lips and tasting your tongue. He was intoxicating. His hands raced all over your form, touching every inch of you that he could. Each time he would pull away from your heated kiss he would leave you breathless and drowning in desire.

    When he brought his hands to the back of your thighs and lifted, you willingly allowed yourself to be picked up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Hoseok carried you towards the bedroom. A soft gasp and playful laugh escaped you as you were tossed onto the bed, but he quickly followed and hovered over you, leaving all thoughts of innocent playfulness lost in the moment. His eyes were dark and wanton when they met yours. You reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, this one much slower and with more meaning and intent.

 

~~~~~

 

    It was funny how you always ended up naked underneath a fully clothed Hoseok, eyes scanning over your exposed flesh like they might the most fantastic feast you had ever seen, just moments before shamelessly digging in and devouring to your heart’s content. You were always so distracted by how he was making you feel that you barely even noticed yourself being stripped of your clothes, each article joining a forming pile beside the bed on the floor. You ran your hands up his shirt, fingertips gliding over a toned abdomen and feeling it clench slightly beneath your touch. He leaned forward and allowed you to pull the shirt over his head, and you tossed it to the side, forgotten.

    You worked his jeans open with steady, though rushed fingers. When you slid them (along with his briefs, since patience was never your forte when Hoseok was involved) down his thighs he moved to kick them off, struggling briefly as they clung to an ankle stubbornly before he finally managed to free himself of the offending material and chucked it away. You grinned up at him in amusement and he smiled back, melting your heart and reminding you of the first time you had ever seen that smile directed at you— the moment you had fallen hopelessly in love with utter perfection.

   You took a moment to fully appreciate what was now presented before you. Skin a smooth, creamy complexion over perfectly toned muscles. His eyes were sharp and focused, soft lips, red and kiss-swollen and parted on a hastened breath. _God,_ you could look at him for an eternity, taking in every detail and still not grow tired. You wanted to be able to sketch him from memory alone with every expression, at every angle, from head to toe.     

   Without warning he pressed two fingers against your entrance and his smile morphed into a smirk as your legs immediately fell more open at the soft touch. You shudder as his fingers slide in with practiced ease. He watches you unfold beneath him, lip pulled between his teeth and anticipation clear on his features. Hoseok loved the way you felt— he had expressed this to you before— he just enjoyed feeling you around his fingers and, admittedly, more-so around his cock. You were soft and warm and the perfect fit, according to him.

    Most days Hoseok was all about the foreplay, the work up. He would take his time just teasing and _tasting_ until you were practically melting in his touch and both of you were so desperate for more that you could almost sob. Today however, you could tell he was already pulled tight as a bowstring ready to snap, and you were right there with him, a plea at the tip of your tongue threatening to slip out should he linger too long. You needed him inside of you, needed to feel full and complete.

   As a third finger was added your head fell back and you simply couldn’t take it anymore. He had been torturing you all day, and now it was _your_ turn to take control over the situation. You grabbed his wrist and pushed it away— the loss of his fingers slightly devastating, but you knew something much more satisfying would follow. He was taken aback and thrown slightly off kilter, so you utilized his muddled state and managed to push him off of you and down onto the mattress, straddling him with a triumphant grin. Your lover stared up at you with wide eyes, bewildered and utterly amazed. His hardness rubbed against you from below and you could feel it twitch with excitement and interest.

   Your hand moved between you to play with the head of his erection, fingertips lightly spreading precome over the sensitive glans. Hoseok’s toes curled and he hissed a sharp intake through his teeth, hands fisting into sheets and legs writhing helplessly. White hot need rushed through you at the sight of his beautiful face distorted in almost painful need. As entertaining as it would be to draw this out for the sake of vengeance, you realized you would only be causing yourself further pain. Watching him fall apart only turned you on more.

   When you lined up Hoseok’s eyes were pleading, and as you sank down and began engulfing him he swore under his breath. _This_ is what you needed. Not only the physical pleasures of sex, but also the connection you felt, like you were becoming one with Hoseok and all was as it should be in the world as long as you were with him.

 

~~~~~

 

    The heat surrounding you had your senses aflame, the fire licking at your core seeming to spread to the very air around you and threatening to suffocate and burn you from the inside out. His tongue against yours was warm and slick and the sweetest treat, which you enjoyed the smooth texture of just as much as the taste itself as you sucked it between your lips and teeth. With a gasp Hoseok stole the breath straight from your lungs and drew it into his own. Slightly parted lips, almost numb but for a tingling that only seemed to be getting stronger, ghosted down and traced the shape of his jaw with a barely-there touch that left the man below you whimpering softly before you withdrew.

    Hoseok’s handsome features were even more-so when twisted in euphoric agony. With the salt of his skin still fresh on your tongue you struggled with the craving to taste more of that flavor that could only be described as _Shin Hoseok_ , and the strong desire to watch as he writhed and fell apart beneath you. Head thrown back with blue-tipped, silver hair splayed against silken sheets, and throat bared and strained with the release of a sound more sinful than sin itself— this man was temptation and sultry defined.

    You controlled the pace, rocking just slow enough to drive him mad with desire. Blunt nails and bruising fingertips left stinging streaks across the small of your back— a desperate, wordless plea that you left unanswered. You couldn’t let him have his way. No, you wanted to prolong, to _savor_ the pleasure etched across his face and the moans that had progressively heightened in pitch until they rang in your ears with a desperation to tip over the peak you strategically kept him at.

 _“Fuck,”_ his voice broke, choking on the word. Your eyes traced the movement of his plump lips, still red and tortured from the abuse of your previous kiss. There was a slight falter in your rhythm, a stutter as you considered and recalled the many skills those lips and the tongue behind them held. You were always at his mercy when wicked eyes watched you from below with a smirk you more-so _felt_ than saw. More times than you cared to count Hoseok had kept you hanging by a thread, toes curled, back arched as you teetered between pure bliss and the ache of delayed release.

    This time you held the reigns, though you almost wished you were giving him a taste of his own medicine by _tasting_ him— your mouth watered at the thought of your head between two thick thighs, pressing straining hips into the mattress with defiant hands as he found it increasingly more difficult to restrain his movements. Hoseok was not a forceful lover, but rather very sensitive— in every meaning of the word. He was caring and passionate, and in tune with his emotions in a way not many men you had encountered were. But he was also sensitive to touch. He always fought to keep his hips still as you would stretch your lips around him and swallow him whole.

    Now you craved his flavor, longed for the weight of him against your tongue and the slide as he would brush against the back of your throat. But you also found yourself wanting the same attention. Hoseok had the lips and tongue of an actual angel. He could lick and suck the very soul out of you. You wanted everything he had to give.

    You released a soft sigh and could feel yourself clenching around him as your attention was pulled back to current events. His hips bucked up and his cock brushed the sensitive spot inside of you, driving you mad with need. It was as if he could tell your mind was wandering and he was wordlessly begging for you to focus only on this moment. Perhaps your rhythm had faltered slightly as you recalled some of your favorite past encounters with him. Hoseok was your greatest weakness and temptation and it was difficult to not be greedy and want _all_ of him in _every_ way.

    You leaned back, fingers digging into his thighs for support as his impatience began to show and he started thrusting up to quicken the pace. You gave yourself a rest and allowed him to take control from below, hands dropping from his thighs to cling to the sheets to better support your weight and give him more room to move freely. Hoseok sped up significantly and your arms were shaking and threatened to give out. With the new rhythm you felt your end drawing near, and you could tell that he was close as well.

    Your whole body seized up as you reached your peak, then you’re rocking through wave after blissful wave and you could feel heat spread through you as Hoseok cried out and released inside of you just seconds later. You rode him through his orgasm, eyes locked on and captivated by how his mouth fell open as groans that reached your ears tickled your senses like music ripped from his throat, head tilted back, brows lifted and eyes shut. This was your favorite expression of Hoseok’s. The man was always expressive— it was easy enough to tell how he was feeling in any situation, because his face gave him away— and you adored that about him, but this expression was something special. It was the most beautiful, and it was reserved only for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3  
> This was actually my first idol x reader fic and is most certainly not my forte. It's also much shorter than originally planed, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless.


End file.
